Menikah tanpa cinta?
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: Sebagian orang mungkin beranggapan bahwa menikah tanpa terlebih dahulu mencintai pasangannya merupakan hal yang-yah-dapat kau imajinasikan sendiri bagaimana ke depannya. Always Sasuke dan Hinata dari KECEBONG untuk minna tercinta. AU.


Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya selama perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sesekali gadis berambut gelap panjang itu menggertakan gigi untuk sedikit meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Sungguh mengesalkan rasanya jika rencana _hang out_ bersama teman-teman yang jauh-jauh hari terencana rapih, hancur begitu saja hanya karena kemunculan pria berkacamata di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Hinata melirik sebal pada Suigetsu yang berada di balik kemudi. Padahal beberapa hari lalu gadis manis itu masih bisa pergi kemana pun sesuka hati. Namun sepertinya mulai hari ini hingga hari-hari berikutnya akan menjadi sebuah hal yang langka untuk Hinata bisa pergi kemana pun tanpa ada yang mengikuti.

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Uchiha-sama, Nona," Suigetsu yang sepertinya merasakan kekesalan Hinata bersuara sambil melirik Hinata melalui spion.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas. Sungguh, Hinata kini mulai merindukan hari-hari kebebasannya. Hari-hari di mana dia bisa dengan bebas pergi ke mana dan bersama siapa pun yang diinginkannya. Tidak seperti sekarang. Tidak sejak kehadiran pria itu dua minggu lalu di rumahnya. Pria yang kini mulai merenggut satu per satu miliknya. Pria Uchiha yang saat ini telah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Menikah Tanpa Cinta?**_

_**Oleh Kecebong**_

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

Jika boleh memilih, Hinata akan dengan senang hati melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Hyuuga yang memang tidak semegah dan semewah kediaman Uchiha yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Walaupun kediaman Hyuuga cukup kaku karena ayah dan Neji—kakaknya yang tiga tahun lalu sudah menikah—termasuk dalam spesies makhluk yang irit bicara, tetap saja Hinata merasa lebih nyaman berada di sana dari pada harus hidup satu atap bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Uchiha. Hinata cukup tahu seberapa besar pengaruh nama keluarga itu di Konoha. Meski selalu mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah khusus putri, Hinata cukup tahu kabar-kabar yang beredar mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Tentu saja termasuk sang CEO muda Uchiha _Land development_—Uchiha Sasuke.

Usia Uchiha Sasuke terbilang cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan properti yang selalu mendapat proyek-proyek besar. Dua puluh delapan tahun, usia yang terkadang masih dianggap remeh oleh sebagian orang untuk mengemban tugas sebagai _Cief Executive Officer_.

Mungkin hanya sebatas itu saja yang Hinata tahu mengenai sosok pria yang beberapa hari lalu secara hukum resmi menjadi suaminya. Hinata bahkan tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai keluarga barunya. Memang Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibunya sejak dua tahun lalu menetap di Suna.

Sang mantan CEO—Fugaku Uchiha —lebih memilih pensiun dini dari pekerjaannya untuk dapat melewati masa-masa berharga bersama sang istri tercinta. Hinata heran, mengapa mereka memilih Suna? Mengapa harus Suna—negara yang gersang, panas, dan tentu saja tidak lebih baik dari Konoha? Oke, ini memang bukan urusan Hinata. Hanya saja, bukankah selera mereka terbilang cukup aneh? Sama seperti selera putra mereka yang lebih memilih untuk menikahi gadis belia yang masih berstatus sebagai siswi SMA?

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Sejenak memejamkan mata sambil mencoba bernapas teratur.

Kediaman Uchiha bagi Hinata bagai penjara. Memang dia mendapatkan pelayanan yang istimewa dan cukup menikmatinya. Namun, tetap saja Hinata merasa dirinya seperti seorang narapidana. Tidak ada lagi kebebasan yang seharusnya menjadi haknya.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir, apakah keputusan untuk menerima lamaran Uchiha Sasuke—yang ternyata adalah teman lama kakaknya—merupakan langkah yang lebih baik dari pada jika Hinata harus menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya? Hinata sangat menyayangi dan menghormati sosok kakaknya.

Neji dan Hiashi adalah dua manusia yang setahu Hinata selalu kontra. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Neji dan istrinya—Tenten—lebih memilih tinggal di Ame dari pada di Konoha. Meski tinggal di Negara yang berbeda, _toh _Neji masih tetap mau memegang tanggung jawab untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan Hyuuga Farma yang ada di sana.

Yang melatar-belakanngi keputusan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dari Sasuke mungkin karena Hinata tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya. Hinata tahu seberapa keras perjuangan Neji dan Tenten untuk mendapatkan restu dari ayahnya. Tenten yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tentu saja ditentang eksistensinya.

Terkadang Hinata iri pada mereka berdua. Hinata ingin rasanya memilih sendiri pendamping hidupnya. Namun, keinginannya mungkin hanyalah menjadi keinginan semata. Biarlah kini Hinata yang mengalah dan berusaha membuat bangga kakak dan ayahnya. Walau harus mengorbankan masa muda dan kebebasannya? Ya, itu tentu saja risiko yang harus Hinata terima.

.

.

.

Makan malam sendirian bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Hinata. Penghuni kediaman Hyuuga maupun Uchiha menurutnya sama saja—gila kerja. Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar makan malam pun rasanya mereka amat sayang untuk meluangkan waktunya. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata masih sanggup menerima.

Tapi jika ditinggalkan sendirian di istana megah selama lebih dari seminggu—yang menurut Hinata cukup lama—tentu saja menyebalkan. Terlebih lagi, walau sang pemilik tidak sedang berada di kediamannya, aturan yang berlaku untuk Hinata rasanya sungguh ingin Hinata lawan.

Selain untuk kepentingan pendidikan, Hinata tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Kalau pun bisa pergi, tentu saja harus bersama Suigetsu yang mengantar-jemputnya. Pernah Hinata berpikir untuk melarikan diri usai sekolah, namun Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin membuat masalah. Ujian akhir hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, Hinata saat ini hanya ingin fokus mengejar impiannya. Masuk ke fakultas teknik Universitas Konoha, berusaha untuk menjadi arsitek wanita yang luar biasa.

Usai makan malam, seperti biasanya Hinata akan menyibukkan diri untuk belajar di balkon kamarnya. Udara malam yang lumayan dingin serta suasana yang sepi membuat Hinata lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mencari pemecahan masalah dari prediksi soal-soal ujian.

Hinata baru saja akan mulai mengerjakan soal Fisika nomor sembilan ketika mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Ya? Masuk saja," Hinata berseru tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, ketika langkah orang tersebut semakin dekat, Hinata baru menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan pria yang sudah seminggu lebih tidak dijumpainya. "Kau pulang?" Hinata memberikan senyumannya. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri sosok suaminya.

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Hinata. Sejenak dia memandang mata pucat gadis dihadapannya, lalu mengacak puncak kepala istrinya.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" Hinata memandang lembut pada pria tampan di hadapannya. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, hanya lengan besarnya yang perlahan terulur untuk membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata dapat mencium dengan jelas wangi sabun dari tubuh Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja mandi terlihat dari helai-helai rambutnya yang masih lembab.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Hinata masih dalam rengkuhan sang pria Uchiha.

"Kau akan menemaniku?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian memberikan ciuman pada leher Hinata.

"_As your wish_," Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan hati yang berbunga.

.

.

.

Meski menikah tanpa didasari rasa cinta, Hinata rasa hal itu bukan masalah baginya. Jika boleh jujur saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, dia sudah cukup membuat Hinata terpesona.

Wajah yang rupawan, tutur kata sopan, serta pembawaan diri yang tenang membuat Hinata berspekulasi bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe pria seperti kakaknya—sopan, berpendidikan, dan mungkin bertanggung jawab.

Satu minggu bersama untuk mengurus berkas pernikahan serta membantu Hinata memindahkan barang-barang dari kediaman Hyuuga semakin membuat Hinata yakin akan spekulasi awalnya. Sasuke memang irit bicara, namun bagi Hinata pria itu lebih leluasa berbicara melalui tindakannya.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan Hinata habiskan untuk bersantai di rumah. Pagi tadi Sasuke mengajaknya _jogging _ke taman Konoha. Cukup banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Pembicaraan ringan memang, tapi tetap saja hal itu berharga bagi Hinata. Karena dari pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke suka tomat, tiramisu yang tidak terlalu manis, _vanilla latte_, dan juga berbagai macam masakan lokal.

Hinata bersyukur karena dirinya cukup mahir dalam hal memasak, sehingga siang ini dia memberanikan diri mencoba membuat makan siang untuk Sasuke. Ketika menemukan persediaan keju _mascarpone_ yang cukup banyak, Hinata berinisiatif untuk membuat tiramisu.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?" Hinata mengangguk saat Sasuke bertanya sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau rasanya kurang enak, aku tidak akan masak lagi," Hinata tersenyum sambil melepaskan _apron_ birunya. Hinata ikut duduk, lalu menyerahkan piring berisi nasi pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu bilang enak kalau begitu," dan tawa Hinata muncul disertai senyuman kecil Sasuke yang mungkin hanya dapat disadari oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu luang di rumah tidak akan membosankan jika bersama orang-orang yang istimewa. Beberapa hari lalu Hinata memang sering kesal karena harus dikurung di rumah. Namun, hari ini berbeda. Tentu karena ada Sasuke bersamanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut bimbingan belajar?" usai makan siang Hinata kembali pada rutinitas belajarnya. Waktu ujian semakin dekat, sehingga Hinata pun harus semakin belajar giat.

"Tidak usah," jawab Hinata pada Sasuke yang ikut menemaninya di kamar. Hinata melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di ranjang sambil memainkan _smartphone_-nya. "Kau tidak akan menemukan nama lelaki selain ayah, Neji, dan kau di ponselku,"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau menyedihkan sekali,"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata bangkit dari kursinya. Gadis yang sore ini menguncir kuda rambutnya melangkah kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Mana ponselmu?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menghapus apapun kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_-nya.

"Mungkin beberapa," ucap Hinata dengan jenaka. Dan setelah itu Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa membuka ponsel Sasuke karena jemari-jemari pria itu menggelitiki pinggangnya dengan membabi buta.

.

.

.

Mengantar Hinata ke sekolah merupakan rutinitas baru Sasuke apabila tidak sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Beberapa menit yang lalu Karin—sekretarisnya—menelepon untuk memberitahu bahwa akan ada _meeting _pukul setengah sembilan.

Jika harus mengantar Hinata ke sekolah terlebih dahulu, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bisa datang ke kantor tepat waktu. Pria itu merapihkan dasi hitamnya, melirik pada cermin sekilas, mengambil tas dan berkas, lalu keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Hinata yang sudah menunggunya.

Biar saja _meeting_ akan ditunda untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Mengantar Hinata sekolah adalah prioritas utama Sasuke sekarang. Gadis manis yang sedang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya di ruang makan itu membutuhkan kehadirannya. Istrinya yang mengenakan seragam SMA itu akan melaksanakan ujian hari pertamanya. Dan Sasuke akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendukung Hinata sepenuhnya, meski dengan sedikit mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir Hinata berlangsung lima hari. Dan Sasuke dengan setia memberikan dukungannya. Hari terakhir ujian, Sasuke sengaja melewatkan makan siangnya untuk menjemput Hinata ke sekolahnya.

Sasuke lega saat melihat senyum lebar Hinata saat keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Gadis manis itu menghampirinya dengan wajah cerah. Dan untuk merayakan hari terakhir ujian, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke sebuah _café_ yang menyediakan berbagai jenis _ice cream _favorit istrinya.

Rasa bangga meluap pada diri Sasuke saat Hinata menceritakan mengenai impiannya. Gadis manis itu ternyata bukanlah gadis manja. Di balik paras manis, sifat yang sedikit egois, dan terkadang bisa menjadi amat ceriwis, Hinata telah memiliki peta masa depan yang sudah ditata sedemikian harmonis.

Sasuke tidak akan menentang apa pun keinginan Hinata dalam menata masa depannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Hinata tidak akan lagi mempermasalahkan pengekangan kebebasannya. Karena perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai menikmati kehidupan layaknya narapidana. _Well_, tentu saja narapidana yang istimewa pastinya.

.

.

.

Udara dingin malam ini terasa begitu kuat. Pintu balkon yang biasanya selalu Hinata buka saat menjelang malam, kini tertutup rapat. Rengkuhan lengan di pinggul Hinata terasa semakin mengerat. Napas Sasuke yang menerpa lehernya membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih hangat.

Sasuke menyapukan bibirnya ke leher Hinata dan bertahan cukup lama di sana. Pria itu pernah mengatakan bahwa leher Hinata adalah bagian tubuh favoritnya—setelah bibir pastinya.

Melalui punggungnya, Hinata bisa merasakan ritme jantung Sasuke yang sama tidak beraturan seperti dirinya. Hinata tersenyum, kebersamaan keduanya selama ini sepertinya telah menumbuhkan perasaan masing-masing dari mereka.

Hinata tidak memungkiri bahwa saat ini dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok suaminya. Meski tidak mengungkapkannya melalui kata-kata, Hinata yakin perasaannya telah sampai pada sosok yang dia puja. Sama seperti dirinya yang dengan jelas memahami setiap tindakan Sasuke yang bagaikan ungkapan cinta padanya.

Jantung Hinata seakan berpesta saat ciuman Sasuke mulai merambat pada bibirnya. Lengan Sasuke kini membalik posisi Hinata dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan cukup dalam dan semakin membuat mereka terpikat. Terpikat untuk menyicipi sesuatu yang akan membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin erat.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa menikah tanpa didasari cinta bagai sesuatu yang hambar untuk dirasa. Kata siapa? Memangnya kau sudah mencobanya?

Di luar sana banyak pasangan yang hidup tentram walau menikah tanpa cinta. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang harus tumbuh sebelum menikah. Ada kalanya cinta akan lebih cepat tumbuh setelah tali pernikahan sudah mengikat keduanya.

Jadi, jangan takut untuk menikah dengan orang yang belum dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta. Tenang, cinta bisa datang kapan saja.

Pacaran sesudah menikah bukankah terdengar lebih mengasyikkan? Tertarik untuk mencobanya?

.

.

.

* * *

**Bong's note :**

* * *

Mukyaaaaaa!

Apa ini?!

Fic yang super singkat, kan un? Jangan bilang 'Kurang panjang, bong!' ntar bong mogok jadi kecebong! *loh?

Pokoknya fic ini bong bikin gara-gara _stress_ liat IP semester 4 yang ancur total! Sumpah ya, dosennya nyebelin! *curcol

Bong sengaja publish pake akun ini un! Kan ceritanya bong lagi mati suri un *plak. Nah, fic ini simple banget kan ya? Bahkan ga ada konflik yang greget. Bong lagi suka bikin yang ringan-ringan sih *uso! So, maaf ya un kalo fic ini sedikit bikin kecewa minna. Tapi bong tetep bikinnya pake hati kok un.

Dan berhubung sekarang masih ramadhan, bong minta do'anya ya un! Terapi bong udah masuk bulan ke Sembilan un. Moga empat atau lima bulan lagi bisa dinyatain sembuh!

Bong sadar selama ini dukungan minna lah yang bikin bong tetap eksis di dunia FFn. Untuk itulah bong ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih. Makasih buat segalanya. Dan mohon maaf lahir batin jika banyak kesalahan yang bong lakukan. Maaf jika terkadang bong menjadi tinggi hati. Bong seharusnya tetap rendah hati.

Tolong selalu dukung bong ya un… Jaa~


End file.
